Fratility
by Ad Libitur
Summary: He hated his Innocence but hated it even more when he was left with no choice but to depend on Mugen. No matter how much she taunted him. One-shot. What is Mugen truly?


**Author's Note:** A spontaneous one-shot that I thought of while talking to my friend while discussing her story. Some on the concepts used her where thought of by us in our RPs with a mix of information from the Anime/Manga.

**Summary:**_What was it? Did I depend on you, hate you-- Or was I merely afraid of the truth?_

A one-shot with Yuu Kanda and his talk with his Innocence, Mugen. What is Mugen? Is the wielder truly lucky or not?

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this, except maybe the personification look of Mugen. :) Comments will be greatly appreciated!

--

The silence of the Black Order seemed ominous. The tower stood high and mighty though ages have come and left it, a different generation now inhabited its quarters. It was a strange place, for it seemed to be located in France but never did it have an exact location on any map. Only by word did this realm seemingly exist on, and the dwellers inside waged on as a silent war took place since the beginning of time.

Exorcist, those blessed by the gift of God called Innocence, who fought to purify the land of the untainted souls, Akuma. A tiring routine that went on as long as man's greed was present and the Millenium Earl found the darkness in the hearts of man.

A never-ending duet that Exorcists must dance to.

No matter what the cost was.

--

He hissed as he turned in his bed. Black-blue strands dancing furiously as he tossed in pain, gripping the bandages on his chest. It had been sudden, he was sure that he was fine but the pain had pierced him awake from his slumber. It wouldn't stop, the tattoo on his skin glowing eerily as he gritted his teeth.

"Dammit--!!"

The figure hissed as he sat on his bed, gripping the pristine sheets. Gray eyes cracked open, as he panted. Breathing was getting difficult for him as though his lungs were being coiled together by a wire.

"M…Mugen…"

His room was virtually empty, aside from his bed a lone table stood on the far corner of the room where an hourglass remained. A lotus could clearly be seen inside but at that base of the case, 4 petals lay as though serving as a warning. Kanda's eyes locked on to the object, cursing under his breath.

"Che." He punched the wall, sending fine cracks erupting from where he had hit.

He hated this feeling, knowing that his life was timed. Knowing that Mugen could easily taunt him to near death and claim him. He closed his eyes, beads of sweat forming on his temples. The pain subsided but the whole event left him feeling like shit.

Kanda remained there, his silk-like hair draped over him. He had returned from a mission earlier that day, it had gone well enough but he was injured. That wasn't something new, people died each day and he was lucky enough to just be hurt. He said nothing, raising a hand and tearing out the bandages that clung to his body.

There had been a deep gnash there by an Akuma but now--

He ran a hand over the smooth contours of his abdomen; the wound now healed and left no scar to mar his near-to-perfect skin. His eyes shot to where the hourglass was, his face left grim.

"Are you expecting me to thank you, fucker?" Kanda's eyes lowered dangerously. "Do you want me to feel gratitude towards you?!"

He stopped himself, calming down after a moment. Mugen could do more than heal his wounds. Many times, had his Innocence save--No, resurrected him from death. Mugen, the Innocence of Illusion, was not an equipment type that many believed to be true.

No, Mugen was a parasitic type that lay in his heart. As for the hourglass, it was to tell how much time he had left. Mugen was gracious enough to give him 13 petals, oh yes, but did you know what would happen when the last one would fall?

What would become of Yuu Kanda when the final petal would kiss the base?

"Fallen…"

Kanda did not whirl around at the voice who spoke. He remained silent, his locks curtaining his face. That voice was--

"Away with you, Mugen." Kanda grunted. "I have no need for your jesters. Your wake up call has been enough of a joke for me, fucker."

The petal in the hourglass was now gone from its usual position and a woman with long raven hair stepped out into the light the penetrated the paned-window that was present in the room. Her eyes were silver and her face held a high aura as she was clad in a white robe with intricate pink floral designs.

She laughed lightly but the sound made Kanda even more alert. He felt her move across the room, coming closer, closer--

"Yuu Kanda." She whispered a hand placed on his head. He did not react as Mugen spoke, her voice a painful sting to him.

"Why so hostile towards me? Have I not helped you countless of times?"

His temper was rising and he did his best to contain himself. He would keep quiet; ignoring would be the best way for her to leave him alone faster.

Mugen however smiled at the struggling youth sitting on the bed and raised her hands, embracing him.

He stiffened as he raised his guard against her, but still remained motionless in his place.

"You do not need to say anything. You have no choice in the matter after all." She murmured into his ear, a hand sliding down and running over the area where the tattoo was printed on. "It is a deal between you and me."

_Stop it._

"Pitifully, you still try to deny the fact--"

_Fuck off._

"That I own…" Her hand cupped his face and brought him to look at her. "You."

Kanda glared at the face that many would have said to be beautiful but no, not in his eyes. This woman was a demon, as bad as any Noah could be. He pulled away from her clutches, immediately standing up and drawing his katana at her.

He was shaking in anger but with it came with fear.

"Get the hell out of my sight." He told her coldly, eyes like ice that would send anyone running away.

Mugen simply smirked at him, the features of her face still pristine despite the true nature of the being. She shook her head, placing a hand on the katana dangerously pointing at her throat. "Kanda, Kanda! You amuse me so! You know well enough you can never kill me! How foolish of you to even attempt!"

"Shut up, bitch." He retorted sharply, bringing his weapon closer to her. "I do not need your lecturing or useless rambles. I can stand on my own without you!"

The woman's expression was unreadable and her voice came out softly. "Can you, Kanda? Can you stand without me?"

_I do not need you. I will never be grateful to you! You fucked up my life so much, do you know that? If you never chose me, I would..._

"Yes."

Mugen laughed once more, rising as her hair danced after her. "Foolish boy. How easily it is to understand you. You act so tough."

"Shut up!" Kanda shouted, positioning his katana to strike this bitch down. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't stand her. He couldn't stand any of this. He hated it. Hated Innocence. Hated the fact that he was thrown into this war without a choice.

"Oh, but you do_ need _me." Mugen was merely inches from him, her breath washing over him and sending his spine trembling. "You don't have to admit that fact, Kanda dear." Her hands clasped over his face as his gray eyes widened.

"It is a contract between you and me…My chosen one. I can save you as many times as I like." She was so very close now but he was transfixed in place.

Mugen peered closer at him. "And I can take you away the moment you bore me, understand?" Her lips brushed against his and he felt like puking at the feeling of it.

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! FUCK OFF!_

His thoughts screamed and his senses finally came as he felt nothing but fury as he gripped his katana and drove it through her.

"Shut up!"

No blood, nothing spilled from the woman. She just looked at him, smiling that unreadable expression of hers. She was taunting him and he knew that.

"You have no escape, Yuu Kanda." She told him, caressing his cheek lightly. "With each petal that falls…The closer you become to becoming a Fallen. How quaint, that no matter how much you struggle to run from me--"

Mugen burst into a thousand petals that fluttered around Kanda as he remained stationary, holding his blade.

"You always end up on depending on the thing you hate the most."

Her voice faded and so did the petals as he fell on his knees, bashing the ground with his fist.

The lotus was once more in the hourglass and as Kanda turned, time seemingly stopped.

As another petal fell.


End file.
